Percival Graves
by Tefinitha
Summary: Decirlo era como una plegaria...


Después de un largo periodo de ausencia, por fin pude volver. Se siente bien.

Como siempre, lo único que me pertenece es este fanfic, aunque eso ya lo saben.

* * *

Percival Graves.

Aquel nombre salía de sus labios como una plegaria muda, como un rezo a oídos sordos.

Percival. Graves.

A él le gustaba el sonido de eso, aunque pocas veces se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Normalmente era solo un susurro, un ruido sordo tapado por su mano o por su almohada. Sentía que quería gritarlo, que quería entonarlo en distintos tonos hasta quedarse sin voz, que quería pronunciarlo lento, saboreando cada letra, cada silaba, tragando cada sonido.

 _Percival Graves._

El nombre bailaba en la punta de su lengua. Se sentía casi sucio pronunciándolo, como si aquel mero nombre no fuera solo eso, sino también una latente insinuación, un pecado. También sentía que él no era digno, que no era suficientemente bueno como para decirlo en voz alta. No, nunca podría pronunciarlo completo. Tal vez si hacia todo lo que el otro hombre le pedía, si lo complacía y lo obedecía al pie de la letra él lo dejaría, por fin, saciar sus ganas, lo dejaría recitarlo como si fuera poesía, como si fuera música.

Señor Graves.

Así había decidido llamarlo. Así se lo había permitido el otro. Le gustaba, al menos, poder decir esa parte en voz alta, poder dejarlo salir cada vez que hablaba con él. También le gustaba que el _Señor Graves_ lo sujetara de las mejillas, le hablara con voz suave y le hiciera promesas dulces como la miel. Le gustaba cuando lo tomaba de las manos, cuando le hablaba tan, pero tan cerca que la nariz del mayor rozaba su cuello, que su barba prolija le hacía cosquillas en la piel. Le gustaba cuando lo calmaba después de alguna golpiza de Mary Lou, cuando lo sujetaba y lo dejaba sollozar, cuando le acariciaba la espalda y lo sostenía de forma tal que podía oír el perfecto ritmo de su corazón.

Auror.

Eso era lo que le había dicho. Trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, podía ayudarlo, podía enseñarle algunos encantamientos y hechizos, que le darían acceso a su mundo, que lo alejarían del mundo de los _no maj,_ y así el estaría protegido, en algún lugar al que su Ma nunca podría acceder. Por eso, y porque el hombre mayor lo hipnotizaba, Credence había aceptado ayudarlo. Habría dado todo por un susurro, por oírlo llamar su nombre con ese tono de voz firme que hacía que le temblaran las piernas, por esas manos ásperas y fuertes sujetándolo, atrayéndolo. Habría dado todo por una caricia, por un abrazo y por más.

Traición.

Eso era el final. Eso era todo. Credence se había desvivido por ayudarlo, había hecho lo mejor que podía. Le hubiese dicho la verdad, que él era a quien buscaba, que él era aquella criatura que él necesitaba, pero el señor Graves le había dejado bien en claro que no quería tonterías, que el niño o niña era menor a diez años. Por otra parte, Credence también había tenido miedo de confesar. ¿Y si él no era suficiente? ¿Y si el Señor Graves, quien había pasado tanto tiempo buscando, se sentía decepcionado? ¿Y si no era lo que él esperaba?

Todos sus miedos habían impedido que se abriera completamente con el mago, pero al final las caretas se habían caído. El hombre, a quien él había querido y admirado, a quien él había alabado como a un dios, le había confesado la verdad.

" _Imposible de enseñar. Un Squib_ ". Eso le dijo Graves, sin mirarlo ni tocarlo, admitiendo que era como todos los demás, que lo iba a dejar a su suerte, que sólo lo había usado y abusado a voluntad, que había jugado con él como si fuera nada más que un juguete roto, destinado a acabar en algún basurero miserable.

Ira.

Después de Percival Graves, no existía más que ira y oscuridad. El alma (si es que un _ser_ como él tenía alma), le dolía muy profundo dentro del pecho. Quería gritar, llorar y hasta suplicar por que todo fuera un malentendido, una broma de mal gusto. No lo era. Era la triste y amarga realidad, con la decepción y el dolor inmenso e inhumano que se anidaba en cada uno de sus nervios.

Caos.

Ni la destrucción ni el desastre podían acallar las voces que gritaban en su cabeza, las palabras filosas e hirientes que eran susurradas en sus oídos. El Señor Graves le hablaba, Credence podía entrever que eso hacía, pero sus palabras no lo alcanzaban. Era inútil, de todas formas. El chico no quería oírlas, no quería que Graves jugara a insistir con viejas excusas que ya conocía muy bien. Lo único que existía entonces era la traición, y la desesperación y el miedo y el desasosiego y la…

Debilidad.

No podía hacerlo. No podía matar a Graves, al _Señor Graves,_ a Percival. No importaba por qué. No podía. No cuando recordaba la forma en la que lo sujetaba, la manera en la que lo calmaba cuando estaba asustado, las palabras firmes pero suaves que le susurraba para consolarlo y la gracia con la cual usaba su magia para curarle las heridas. No podía hacerle daño, porque el Señor Graves había sido el que le prestaba su chaqueta y su bufanda para resguardar a Credence del frio, el que lo invitaba a comer algo cuando sabía que el chico estaba famélico y el que conjuraba luz con su varita para alejar a la oscuridad que los engullía en los callejones.

Sí, Credence podía cerrar los ojos y pretender que los sentimientos de Graves eran verdaderos, podía aferrarse a sus mentiras como un náufrago a los vestigios de su embarcación, podía imaginar que las palabras duras eran dulces tonterías y que la decepción que había visto en sus ojos era un brillo tierno.

Y, quizá, si así lo hacía, podría ganarse el derecho de decir en voz alta finalmente aquel nombre, de recitarlo como el hechizo que era. Eso era todo lo que Credence quería.

" _Sólo quiero que seas libre, Credence_ ".

Le creyó. Era más fácil así. Sólo tenía que calmarse. Todo iba a estar bien.

 _¿O no?_

* * *

¡Gracias! Si les gustó, ya saben qué me haría muy feliz: un comentario.


End file.
